Right In Front of My Eyes
by Miss Mila
Summary: A Bolivia Fic for "The Equation", an amazing episode, contains small spoilers. Some thoughts of Olivia's and then a nice little Bolivia moment. Please READ and REVIEW!


_**In Front of My Eyes:**_

_**A Fringe Bolivia Fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: Post "The Equation", not much went on between Peter/Liv during this episode, other than those "looks"…please enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_Liv POV

If you told me, 5 years ago, 10 years ago, that I would be doing this job, I would have told you that you were crazy. I would have had you recommended to your community 'Loony Bin'.

Now, now I think that _I _should check this Loony Bin out.

After all that has happened so far, all these stupid, unexplainable things, I don't know who's crazier. Me, or them. Whoever _they _are.

And, after all these stupid, unexplainable, things have happened; some things still amaze me.

Like that couple. Was it Mitch and Samantha? I don't know why, much less _how, _but those two stuck together through all this crap.

Those late lab nights when Samantha sat by Mitch's bedside, holding his hand…they amaze me more than abnormal parasites or radiation induced head exploding (I still have nightmares). You see, it's a thing called Love.

Sometimes I wonder (now more than ever) if I'll ever have what they have. But, not like what I had with Lucas. Or John. Something _real_.

The odds don't seem to be in my favor. And I doubt that anyone would like to date a crazed FBI chick.

I realized that a while ago. Dating an FBI agent was like dating someone with strings, a lot of strings, attached. And _my _strings just happen to be all freaky and science-y.

Kinda hard to find someone who'll accept that.

"Liv?"

Peter's voice breaks me away from my thoughts and I look up. He looks tired, so tired. I can't even begin to imagine what he went through.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks, gesturing to the park bench I decided to occupy earlier.

I shake my head and scoot over to give him room.

He sits beside me and I sigh softly. It's late at night and I came here to relax; to stop thinking. But now I've only been thinking _more._

"Liv? What are you thinking about?"

I look over at him and his tired face. "Why?"

"Why what?"

There are a lot of 'why's going around in my head.

"Why'd you do it?"

He knows what I mean. Why did he endure all that?

"Because…because I didn't want that boy to die…and…"

"And?"

"And I saw how much it meant to you." He adds softly.

I close my eyes, leaning my head back.

"I am so…tired. I can't stop thinking about all this crap. I can't stop thinking about that little boy, and the dungeon, and the Christmas lights, and the equation."

He waits.

"I would just like to get a decent night's sleep without dreaming about parasites or papayas! I want to forget these things for _one night _and just…just rest. I don't want to carry this weight on my shoulders."

I never said so much at once before…well, not counting my depressing little 'Stepfather' story. I probably wouldn't have said these things had I not been this tired.

What he does next surprises me.

He pulls me to him and holds me in his arms. I realize that my eyes are wet with tears.

He just holds me, and I cry. Cry for a lot of things. The families who have been affected by the Pattern, Walter and the St. Claire's inmates. I just cry.

Finally, my tears subside. I just sit there, in his arms, face pressed against his shirt, and he's whispering random words of comfort in my ears.

I finally sniff and pull back. "I'm…I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "Don't."

I sigh and turn to the park around me. "I want to make these things stop happening." I whisper.

"So do I."

"But I can't…I just can't."

"Not by yourself, no, but you're not alone. I'll help you stop it."

Maybe the idea of someone accepting this crazy FBI chick isn't so far out there. Maybe it's right next to me. Right in front of my eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: I loved this episode, but it almost made me cry when Walter went to St. Claires and talked to his friend. Anyway, originally, this was just gonna be Liv's thoughts, but I HAD to put some Bolivia in there. Did you like it? Leave me something and I'll reply…**_


End file.
